


Všechny cesty vedou k nám

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Off-screen Character Death, Rok s Johnlockem - Leden, Sussex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Po pěšině směrem k majáku na vrcholku Beachy Head stoupal osamělý muž. Kráčel pomalu, protože se s křivou grimasou opíral o hůl, nicméně kráčel odhodlaně, stálým tempem a syrový vítr mu cuchal prošedivělé vlasy.Vlastně nebyl doopravdy starý, teprve lehce za polovinou šesté dekády, ale cítil se právě přinejmenším na stovku a asi by nedokázal racionálně vysvětlit, proč se v takovém stavu vleče uprostřed zimy po jihoanglickém pobřeží. Sám nevěděl, co přesně tu hledá, ani jestli je ten správný den, aby to našel.





	Všechny cesty vedou k nám

**Author's Note:**

> Takže s téměř týdenním zpožděním přicházím s vlastní povídkou na lednové téma jiného prvního setkání. Snad se Vám bude zamlouvat.

29\. leden 2033

Po pěšině směrem k majáku na vrcholku Beachy Head stoupal osamělý muž. Kráčel pomalu, protože se s křivou grimasou opíral o hůl, nicméně kráčel odhodlaně, stálým tempem a syrový vítr mu cuchal prošedivělé vlasy.  
Vlastně nebyl doopravdy starý, teprve lehce za polovinou šesté dekády, ale cítil se právě přinejmenším na stovku a asi by nedokázal racionálně vysvětlit, proč se v takovém stavu vleče uprostřed zimy po jihoanglickém pobřeží. Sám nevěděl, co přesně tu hledá, ani jestli je ten správný den, aby to našel.  
Neměl by být nevděčný, v poslední době ztrácel proto, že toho předtím od života tolik dostal. Skvělou kariéru – dotáhl to na podplukovníka u RAMC. Báječnou rodinu - neobyčejnou ženu a čtyři skvělé děti, ale dvě třetiny jeho života se staly jediným nárazem nenávratně minulostí.  
Jednoho pohádkově krásného jarního dne, tři čtvrtě roku zpátky, do jejich auta narazila se svým vozem jiná řidička, která přehlédla červenou na semaforu.  
Při jejím věku, by jeden čekal mrtvici nebo infarkt za volantem, ale tahle Vivian Norburyová, osamělá, léta penzionovaná sekretářka z jakéhosi ministerstva, byla jen opilá pod obraz.  
Kdyby ho nepřipravila o všechno, mohlo mu té báby být i líto. Takhle mohla být ráda, že byla na místě mrtvá, jinak by jí snad zaškrtil. Připravila ho o Mary, o zdraví i o pozici špičkového vojenského chirurga. Nebýt dětí, tak to snad už tenkrát zabalil.  
Takže hlavně kvůli nim se zase postavil na svou nadvakrát zlomenou nohu, snažil se zvládnou třas v pochroumané ruce a chodil na terapii.  
Až zase začal vnímat „proudění“, jak tomu říkal. Tyhle pocity zažíval od dětských let. Přímo magicky ho to táhlo do určitých míst: jednoho obchodu v sousedním městě, parku na londýnském Russel Square, laboratoří v jeho Alma mater a ještě několika dalších míst po Anglii. Jedním z nich byly i pláže v okolí Eastbourne.  
Stále znovu cítil, že ho na oněch místech mohlo čekat cosi výjimečného, kdyby … kdyby se zdržel o půl hodiny déle, přišel o den dříve nebo o měsíc později.  
Čas od času zažíval ještě jiný druhu „proudění“, docela odlišný. Někdy udělal docela banální rozhodnutí a v ten moment přímo cítil, že odklonil svůj život na jinou kolej, jako kdyby ho dravý proud osudu vrhl proti balvanu a on se musel ve zlomku vteřiny rozhodnout, zda uhne vlevo či vpravo.  
Jako tenkrát když si s kamarádem prohodili službu, aby Bill mohl jít na rande s hezkou sestřičkou. V momentě, kdy kývl, tak jako se polovina dveří v jeho budoucnosti zabouchla, ale jiné se otevřely dokořán. O hodinu později ten pocit pustil z hlavy, protože operoval vážně zraněnou mladou ženu, kterou na základnu dopravili její kolegové z jakési polooficiální úderné jednotky, jen ještě netušil, že je to jeho budoucí manželka.  
I Mary cítila „proudění“, ale to se dozvěděl až po letech. Uprostřed rodinného výletu do Londýnského akvária se zadívala na mlčenlivé žraloky za tlustým sklem nádrže a náhle řekla: „Žiju ve vypůjčeném čase Johne!“  
Vyděsilo ho to, také děti se dívaly zmateně. Tenkrát ještě neměli Arthura, jen pětiletého Archieho, tříletou Gwen a půlroční Rosie. Všichni se po ní poplašeně podívali a Mary to rychle zamluvila pozváním na zmrzlinu.  
Teprve večer v posteli, se John k její podivné poznámce vrátil.  
„Prostě jsem to v tu chvíli cítila. Asi ti to zní bláznivě, ale občas se mi to stává.“  
Zavrtěl hlavou, že to vůbec není bláznivé a Mary pokračovala: „Když mě tenkrát v Afghánistánu postřelili a můj tým řekl, že nemůžou čekat až se uzdravím a budou pokračovat beze mě, měla jsem vztek, brala jsem to jako zradu. Když odjížděli na další misi do Tbilisi, cítila jsem, že se tam stane něco významného a já u toho nebudu.  
Později se mi doneslo, že ta akce vybouchla a všichni tři zemřeli. Kdybych jela s nimi, tak jsem teď taky mrtvá. A dnes odpoledne mě přepadl mrazivý pocit, že i kdybych tehdy vyvázla, tak si mě zubatá stejně našla.“  
John se k ní přitiskl a ujistil jí, jak vděčný osudu, že si tenkrát v Kandaháru tak zle poranila kyčel, že musela zůstat v jeho péči. Celou noc pak dumal o vlastních výhybkách v životě a cestách, které nezvolil.  
Když mu řekla, že je těhotná, využil možnosti nechat se narychlo převelet a nejspíš také unikl smrti nebo přinejmenším vážnému zranění, které by ukončilo jeho chirurgickou kariéru o čtvrt století dřív.  
Kysele si pomyslel, že některé věci mu asi byly dříve nebo později stejně souzeny. Mary zemřela tragicky a předčasně a jeho dny se skalpelem v rukou jsou taky nenávratně sečtené.  
Ale jestli se všechny tyhle černé momenty musely odehrát, tak má pro něj život třeba přichystáno ještě i něco pozitivního.  
Asi po půl roce otupělého přežívání, kdy vstával ráno z postele jen kvůli svým potomkům.'a musel si připomínat, že minimálně ti dva mladší ho stále potřebují, bylo by sobecké je nechat na krku jejich starším sourozencům, začal uvažovat jinak. A pomalu, pomalounku začal znovu cítit onen elektrizující tah …. někam, k něčemu, možná k někomu?  
Po svatbě se jeho cit pro „proudění“ začal oslabovat a po narození Archieho téměř úplně zmizel, jako by přestal být pro jiné směry života volný. Pro co vlastně? Jiný osud? Další dobrodružství?  
Dnes byl mrzutým invalidou, čert ví, je-li ještě pro něco zajímavého fit, ale rozhodl se následovat svůj obnovený instinkt a postupně navštěvoval všechna místa, ke kterým ho to celoživotně táhlo.  
Navštívil oblíbený krámek svého dětství, už tam dávno nebylo cukrářství ale módní kavárna, ovšem dispozice se téměř nezměnila. Prochodil hodiny po Russel Square. Navštívil starého spolužáka Mike Stamforda v Bartolomějské nemocnici a téměř obsedantně se ho vyptával, co je u nich nového.  
Neřekl dětem, co všemi těmi výlety sleduje, ale neptaly se. Ulevilo se jim, že je znovu činorodý, chodí na procházky a kontaktuje staré přátele.  
Během tří měsíců navštívil téměř všechna svá "magická" místa a jediný neanglický Kandahár si nechával jako nejzazší možnost, vlastně si nebyl jistý, že zrovna tam se vrátit chce.  
Takže doufal, cokoliv pro něj má život ještě schované, najde dnes tady, na křídových útesech poblíž Eastbourne.  
Z filozofování o zákrutech osudu ho vyrušil štěkot psa. Přímo proti němu se řítila chlupatá rezavohnědá koule, spíš ztřeštěné, odrostlejší štěně než dospělý irský setr, ale pár stop před ním zvíře náhle zastavilo a začalo kvílet.  
„Co je kamaráde? Kde máš páníčka?“ zeptal se.  
Psisko ještě jednou zavylo a pak mu chňaplo po okraji bundy, jako by ho chtělo někam odtáhnout.  
„No tak, no tak! Klídek hochu! Někdo má problém? Už běžím za tebou!“ chlácholil ho, ale to už pes vyrazil zpátky. Pustil se za ním jak nejrychleji dokázal, téměř zapomněl na bolest v noze.  
Pes ho vedl po pěšince stále dál občas se otočil, aby se ujistil, že je následován. Překonali nejvyšší bod útesu a začali zase klesat dolů směrem k Birling Gap. Zpocený a udýchaný John už se začal bát, kam až ho ten pes táhne, když konečně spatřil dalšího člověka.  
Ten muž seděl v poněkud nepřirozené pozici na balvanu a když uslyšel štěkot, otočil se po zvuku. Měl dlouhý kabát, na několika místech navlhlý a špinavý, šmouhu od bláta měl i na tváři. Mohl být o pár let mladší než John a s lehce prošedivělými kučerami a nápadnými lícními kostmi mohl působit velmi atraktivně, kdyby ovšem jeho rysy nekřivila bolestivá grimasa.  
“Rudovousi, ty zatracené zvíře! Ty ses mi vrátil!“ vykřikl, načež se po něm psisko vrhlo a málem ho srazilo z jeho improvizovaného sedátka.  
„No … no tak! Sedni!“ zvolal muž bezradně, ale pes to ignoroval a starostlivě svého páníčka pošťuchoval čumákem. Konečně neznámý vzal na vědomí i Johnovu přítomnost a upřel na něj mandlové oči, které měly snad všechny barvy oceánu: „Obávám se, že budu nucen zneužít vaši pomoc pane! Vymkl jsem si kotník a nejsem schopen se vlastními silami vrátit!“ pravil nádherným sytým barytonem a sykl u toho bolestí.  
John se okamžitě otřepal ze šoku, že tu vidí tak nepravděpodobnou postavu a přepnul do lékařského modu.  
Trochu neohrabaně si klekl ke svému nečekanému pacientovi, vyhrnul mu nohavici tmavých oblekových kalhot a začal zkoumat ten kotník. Botu raději nezkoušel sundat, ale připadala mu k procházkám po pobřeží krajně nevhodná.  
„Máte štěstí, zřejmě bude opravdu jen vymknutý. A teď mi řekněte, kde ještě vás to bolí? Koleno? Kyčel? Žebra určitě.“  
Neznámý se zamračil a procedil mezi zuby: „Nejste takový idiot na jakého vypadáte.“  
John se asi měl urazit, ale spíš ho to pobavilo: „No, už jsem hezkou řádku podvrtnutých kotníků i zlámaných žeber viděl. Taky váš kabát vypadá, že jste v něm válel sudy. A váš obličej? Vás člověče bolí se i nadechnout. Možná bych měl zavolat ambulanci a nechat vás odvézt do nemocnice.“  
„Ne, do nemocnice ne!“  
„Ale můžete mít nějaké vážnější zranění!“  
„Věřím vám, že to zvládnete! Jste přece doktor a sakra dobrý! Jen mi prosím pomozte domů!“  
John si ho změřil, ten člověk byl přinejmenším o hlavu vyšší a s bolavým hrudníkem, vymknutým kotníkem a bůh ví čím ještě, nebude snadné ho podpírat. Zvlášť když John má dost práce s podpíráním sebe sama, ale pak se podíval do těch modrozelených očí, které by prosebným výrazem zahanbily každého psa, i to bláznivé štěně, co kolem nich pobíhalo a muže se mu zželelo.  
Pomohl mu na nohy a opřel ho o sebe tak, aby většinu váhy neslo jeho zdravé rameno. Pak zaváhal, kam vykročit. Zpátky na Eastbourne nebo kupředu na Birling Gap?  
„Kde jste nechal auto?“  
„Doma na dvorku, jsem tu pěšky!“  
„Fajn, takže kde leží váš penzión?“  
„Když jsem řekl domů, tak jsem opravdu myslel domů.“ jeho pacient obrátil oči v sloup: „Já tu totiž bydlím, zhruba dvě míle odtud v East Deanu. Už bezmála tři roky!“  
John hekl, když vykročili správným směrem: „Si ze mě děláte srandu! I já mám do tohohle terénu lepší hadry než vy! A to jsem přijel z Londýna!“  
„Podcenil … podcenil jsem … situaci.“ odpověděl jeho pacient a dokonce to znělo zahanbeně: „Nikdy dřív jsem necítil potřebu ... procházet se po okolí.“  
„A co jste tady u všech rohatých tři roky prováděl?“  
„To je na dlouho! Ale za všechno může to příšerné psisko!“ zahartusil muž: „Celá rodina se proti mně spikla a dali mi ho k narozeninám. Prý abych nebyl osamělý!  
Mám ho jen pár neděl a vůbec mě neposlouchá! Kde vlastně vězí? Rudovousi! Rudovousi, k noze!“ začal se po psovi otáčet a málem tak narušil křehkou rovnováhu, v jaké kráčeli.  
Pes je doběhl a provedl vzrušený taneček kolem jejich nohou, takž jim během pár vteřin už podruhé hrozil pád, ale John se opřel o hůl a udržel je oba ve vzpřímené pozici. Noha i rameno ho bolely jako blázen, zítra nevstane z postele.  
„Ještě jste mi neřekl, co jste vlastně prováděl, že jste se tak potloukl.“  
„Říkám, že je to vina téhle potvory bláznivé, rezavé! Omotal se kolem mě vodítkem a pak mi podtrhl nohy, kutálel jsem se ze svahu několik yardů.“  
Ačkoliv se muž hodně snažil, aby zněl vůči zvířeti nahněvaně, Johnovi neušlo, jak starostlivě se po psovi dívá.  
John svého pacienta statečně táhl, za ustavičného oboustranného hekání a vzdychání další půl míle a nebyl si jistý, zda by to tímhle stylem dokázali k nejbližší osadě, ale měli štěstí. Zahlédl je jakýsi farmář a dovolil jim usadit se na přívěsu u svého traktoru.  
„Ježíši, pane Holmes! Co se vám stalo?“ zareagoval domorodec a John se tak dozvěděl mužovo příjmení. Současně to byl důkaz, že dlouhán není ve zdejších končinách neznámý.  
„Obávám se, že jsem trochu upadl Wigginsi!“  
„A nechcete hodit do špitálu?“  
„Kdepak, to nebude nutné! Tady doktor … doktor ...“  
„Watson!“  
„Tady doktor Watson se o mě postará! Je to špičkový vojenský chirurg s válečnou zkušeností! Jen nevím jestli z Iráku, Afghánistánu nebo Sýrie.“  
John vykulil překvapeně oči a farmář se jen zazubil: „Jo, takový věci on dělá pořád!“ a nastartoval.  
Holmes své prohlášení nijak nevysvětloval. Vděčně se opřel o Johnovo (zdravé) rameno a zbytek hrkavé jízdy mlčel.  
Wiggins je vysadil na jakési návsi, před patrovým domečkem z šedého kamene a červených cihel. Rudovous bleskově seskočil z korby a začal se dobývat do dveří, zatím co dlouhán lovil po kapsách klíče, načež velmi opatrně, s Johnovou pomocí, slezl.  
„Za vaši ochotu se sluší, abych vám nabídl alespoň šálek čaje, pohodlné křeslo a nějaké odpovědi na tu fůru otázek, co se vám honí hlavou, takže račte dál!“  
„Ten čaj a odpovědi neodmítnu, ale hlavně chci vidět vaše koleno a ty žebra!“ opáčil John.  
Vnitřek domu svědčil o trvalém obývání. Na věšáku za dveřmi viselo několik bund a kabátů, pod lavičkou byla vyrovnaná obuv. Oboje nejméně ve dvou velikostech. Pokud tedy Holmes nekecal a opravdu je tu doma, měl na svou vycházku k útesům na výběr i vhodnější svršky.  
Nechal se svým pacientem nasměrovat do obývacího pokoje, kde Holmese opatrně složil na gauč a sám se svalil do vedlejšího křesla, aby si na chvíli vydechl.  
„Zasedl jsem vám místo?“ zeptal se po vteřině, protože muž na pohovce svraštil nad jeho pozicí čelo.  
„Kdepak, moje je to druhé křeslo.“ opáčil pan domácí a kývl příslušným směrem.  
John se po pokoji rozhlédl, neuvěřitelně eklektická směs nábytku působila překvapivě útulným dojmem. Po obou stranách krbu police přetékaly knihami, na krbové římse balancovala změť krámů včetně zmenšené napodobeniny pirátské truhly. Pod oknem stála komoda barokních tvarů, zavalená nějakými časopisy. Protější křeslo bylo modernistické s kovovým rámem, on sám seděl na staromódním, poctivém ušáku a domácí pán byl natažený na elegantní pohovce, která jako by vypadlo z regentského románu a pod ní měl svůj pelíšek Rudovous.  
„Moc pěkný! Jen trochu uklidit!“  
„Mě to tu vyhovuje.“ zabručel Holmes trochu dotčeně, tak si John odkašlal a přešel k doktořině.  
„Sundejte si prosím sako i košili, zkontroluju ty žebra. Jestli budu mít podezření, že je některé zlomené, tak vás do té nemocnice přece jen dotáhnu.“  
Holmes si začal nepříliš nadšeně rozepínat svršky: „Konejte svou povinnost doktore!“  
„Jak jste vůbec uhádl, že jsem bývalý vojenský doktor?“  
„Neuhádl, zásadně nehádám! Poznal jsem to! Au!“ zakončil jeho pacient, když se John dotkl jeho hrudníku.  
Pečlivě, ale jemně prohmatával všechna citlivá místa a krom modřin, které se začínaly zvolna vybarvovat, neušla jeho oku drobná, kulatá jizvička těsně pod hrudní kostí. Tenhle druh znal jako vojenský chirurg zatraceně dobře.  
„Hm, vypadá to, že jsou jen naražená. Máte kliku! Zjevně ne poprvé v životě! Tohle ...“ ukázal prstem na jizvu: „ … tohle vás kdysi mohlo docela dobře zabít.“  
„Hm, technicky vzato ano. Jak mi později řekli, mé srdce se zastavilo a lékaři už málem vzdali oživovací pokusy, takže přibližně dvě minuty jsem byl vlastně mrtvý.“  
„Někdo tam nahoře vás má rád!“  
Holmes zase obrátil oči v sloup: „Proč se tolik doktorů dává na metafyziku? Už mluvíte skoro jako Molly. Ta mě tehdy přesvědčovala, že mám na světě ještě nějaký důležitý úkol, když jsem proti vší pravděpodobnosti přežil, dokonce téměř bez následků.“  
„Molly je vaše paní?“  
Holmes se rozesmál, ale skončilo to bolestivou grimasou: „Chraň bůh! Ženy nejsou můj obor. Molly Hooper-Lestradová je patrně nejschopnější soudní patolog v současném Londýně, má spolužačka z univerzity a osoba, která mě nikdy nepřestala počítat za přítele, navzdory mému asociálnímu chování.“  
„Aha! A tohle vám vyrobil kdo? Někdo, koho se to asociální chování dotklo?“  
„Dá se to tak říci. Můj kolega v postgraduálním programu, nesprávně si vyložil můj ryze kolegiální zájem o jeho osobu. V každém případě byl geniální matematik, měl originální postřehy k binomické poučce a pracoval na rozsáhlé teorii o dynamice asteroidů. Rozhodl se, že my dva zkrátka patříme k sobě a odmítl pochopit, že jsem už šťastně zadán jinde. Nechápal, jak můžu před ním, dávat přednost někomu jinému, dle jeho odsudku nekonečně nudnému a průměrnému. Navlékl na mne obvinění z plagiátu v naději, že se ode mne všichni odvrátí včetně mého přítele a on vystoupí jako můj zachránce. Když jeho plány selhaly, rozhodle, že když ne on, tak mě nebude mít nikdo – střelil mě do hrudníku a vzápětí sám sebe do hlavy.“  
„Taky jste nevedl zrovna nudnej život. Ale ještě pořád jste mi neprozradil, podle čeho jste mě odhadl na doktora.“  
Holmes si s povzdechem začal zapínat košili: „Reagoval jste velice pohotově a chladnokrevně, když jste mě nahoře na útesu našel – jste člověk zvyklý vídat daleko ošklivější úrazy.  
To vás sice ještě nekvalifikuje na vojenského doktora, mohl jste zrovna tak jezdit se záchrankou, ale navzdory tomu kulhání máte stále typické držení těla. Nic složitého, jak vidíte.“  
„Ale co moje zahraniční angažmá? Afghánistán, mimochodem.“  
„Navzdory vlastním zdravotním obtížím jste se se mnou tahal přes půl míle. Na vlastní nohu nebo rameno jste si slovem nepostěžoval a poradil jste si i s naší výškovou disproporcí – už jste nepochybně něco podobného někdy dělal, tahal raněného do bezpečí na vlastním hřbete bez ohledu na vlastní pohodlí – nejpravděpodobněji ve válečné zóně.  
Dnes musíte mít příliš vysokou hodnost, abyste vykonával takovou službu, krom toho vaše pokožka svědčí o tom, že jste Británii poslední rok, dva neopustil. Takže odhad rychlosti vašeho kariérního postupu v kombinaci s faktem, že máte děti někde na hranici zletilosti nás vrací nějakých dvacet, pětadvacet lez nazpět, tak jsem vyjmenoval konflikty, kterých se tehdy Británie účastnila.“  
„To … to bylo úžasný! Jednoduše fantastický!“  
„Vážně?“ jeho pacient se na pohovce téměř začervenal: „Tohle mi moc lidí krom Viktora neříkalo.“  
„A co teda říkali?“  
„Ehm … jdi do prdele!“  
John se uchechtl a jeho hostitel si odkašlal: „Pořád jsem vám ještě dlužen ten čaj, ale pokud se nechcete obsloužit sám, budeme muset počkat až přijde někdo od Turnerových.  
Bydlí v sousedním domku a patříval jim i tenhle, než jsme ho od nich koupili. Obě dámy na mě tak trochu dohlížejí, ačkoliv mi neustále připomínají, že nejsou moje hospodyně. V East Deanu panuje zdvořilá fikce, že jsou to sestřenice, ale pravda je taková, že jsou pár.“  
„To dnes ještě někomu vadí?“ podivil se John.  
„Nejde tu ani tak o veřejné pohoršení, jak spíš o skutečnost, že ta starší – Martha je na útěku před svým kriminálnickým manželem. Dnes je ten dědek nejspíš dávno mrtvý, ale zvyk je zvyk.“  
„Kdybych vám pomohl do kuchyně, můžete mě navigovat. Ve vaření čaje jsem docela dobrej!“  
„To by šlo!“ odsouhlasil to Holmes. S Johnovou pomocí se postavil a odpajdali do druhé části domu.  
Za chvilku už žhavila rychlovarná konvice a na stole byl připravený čajový servis. Z letmého náhledu do skříněk bylo Johnovi jasné, že tu jeho hostitel nežije sám. Ženy nejsou jeho obor, takže přítel? Manžel? A kde dnes vězí?  
„Zdá se, že o mě už skoro všechno víte pane Holmesi. Ale co vy? Čím se třeba živíte? Býval bych řekl salonní kouzelník, ale zmínil jste postgraduál ...“  
„Když se hodláme rýpat vzájemně v soukromí, připadá mi pitomé oslovovat se „pane Holmesi“ a „doktore Watsone“, jsem Sherlock!“ zareagoval jeho hostitel a John se zasmál: „To je pravda! V tom případě jsem John!“  
„A abych odpověděl na tvou původní otázku. Mám doktorát z organické chemie a většinu kariéry jsem se zabýval forenzní analýzou vzorků z místa činu. Napsal jsem pojednání o druzích cigaretového popela a mám dokonale zmapovány různé druhy bláta, které lze najít v obvodu Velkého Londýna. Mimo jiné!“  
„Aha, a dnes jsi zahájil sběr vzorků i pro oblast Východního Sussexu – na vlastním kabátě.“  
„To není vtipné!“ ohradil se Sherlock, ale oči mu jiskřily.  
„Celý život narážím na to, že není ani tak umění důkazy analyzovat, jako spíš interpretovat! Kolik hádek jsem jen měl s těmi tupouny z Yardu! Tak jsem začal vytvářet vlastní systém – říkám mu metoda dedukční! Jeden izolovaný fakt může znamenat mnoho věcí, ale spojen s jinými postřehy už eliminuje nesprávné směry, a když vyloučíme nemožné, to co zbývá, jakkoliv je to nepravděpodobné, musí být pravda.“  
„To zní dost odvážně, ale když jsi poznal mou vojenskou minulost, něco na tom asi bude.“  
„Jestli chceš lepší ukázku tak prosím. Jsi vdovec, ještě to není rok, ale určitě déle než půl roku a tvá žena zemřela při dopravní nehodě. Máte spolu víc jak dvě děti v postpubertálním věku a jedno z nich je určitě dcera.“  
„Tak tohle už není možný! Kdybychom se nepotkali úplnou náhodou, tak řeknu, že sis na mě udělal reference a jen předstíráš, že mě neznáš!“  
„Jen pozoruji! Tvé oblečení, nedávno ho začal někdo žehlit a skládat úplně jinak než roky před tím. Na tvých džínsech jsou ty dvoje sklady vidět nejlépe, ale zaznamenal jsem je i na košili.  
Dřív se ti o prádlo starala manželka, dnes to dělá někdo jiný. Dost pečlivě, což značí pravděpodobně jinou ženu. Stále nosíš prsten, takže tvé manželství neskončilo rozvodem. Sundal bys ho i v případě nové známosti. Není to ani zbrusu nový prsten z druhého manželství, navzdory příkladné péči, kterou mu věnuješ, je na něm znát zub času – takže vdovec, kterému dnes pere dcera.  
Pokud jde o dobu, kdy tvá žena zemřela, jednak jsou na oblečení stále ještě stopy její péče a pak taky tvé vlastní zranění – už ses naučil s novými omezeními pohybovat, ale úplně přirozené to zatím není. Tohle byl ode mne trochu výstřel na slepo, ale usoudil jsem, že dvě katastrofy ve tvém životě krátce po sobě nejsou moc pravděpodobné, takže smrt tvé ženy souvisí s tvým zranění – dopravní nehoda je statisticky nejvíce pravděpodobná.  
Děti jsou tvá hlavní motivace se zase vzchopit, že jich je víc vyvozuji z toho, že ses musel uskromnit – tvé oblečení je sice kvalitní, ale pamatuje lepší časy. Chápu nechuť zbavovat se oblíbené bundy, ale kalhoty si dnes moc lidí spravovat nedává.  
Po úrazu tě armáda poslala do výslužby, ale jak lékař po tolika letech musíš mít poměrně slušnou penzi, ale dělíš ji mezi víc dětí, které ještě nejsou výdělečně činné. Ale dnes sis udělal výlet sem a nechal jsi je doma bez zvláštních obav – takže poslední roky střední nebo začátek vysoké. Zvoral jsem něco?“  
„Jen detail, dcery mám dvě! Jinak to sedí úplně perfektně. Mary zemřela loni v březnu, když náš vůz nabourala jedna ožralá bába. Děti mám čtyři a máš pravdu, jen kvůli nim jsem překonal ty první mizerný týdny, o prádlo se mi stará mladší Rosie, Gwen už je na vejšce a nebydlí doma. Krom nich mám ještě Archibalda, studuje medicínu, ale má spíš výzkumný než praktický ambice a Artieho, který ještě sám netuší, co z něj jednou bude. Je mu teprv patnáct.“  
„Takže jsem se tě nijak nedotkl, když jsem to tak na tebe vychrlil, Johne?“ ujišťoval se Sherlock.  
„Ne, je to všechno pravda. Jen mě zaskočilo, jak moc ses trefil. Proč?“  
„Nerad bych, aby ses urazil a odešel … jsi první zajímavá věc v mém životě za mnoho týdnů. Jen pořád nemůžu přijít na důvod tvého dnešního výletu sem.  
Na obyčejnou turistiku je mizerné počasí. Za známými jsi nepřijel, to bys nebloumal po pobřeží a pak nevysedával tady. Když jsem tě viděl tam nahoře a uvědomil si, že máš kvůli zdravotnímu stavu po kariéře, tak mě napadlo … Beachy Head je oblíbené místo sebevrahů, ale ty nemáš tyhle myšlenky. Možná pár měsíců zpátky, ale dnes už ne. Takže co? Nějaký sentimentální důvod? Výročí? Trávili jste tu sex-dovolenou?“  
„Cože?“  
„Sex-dovolenou – ten výlet, co lidi páchají krátce po svatebním obřadu.“  
John se rozchechtal: „To je dobrý, to si budu pamatovat! A vlastně ses trefil, byli jsme tu na líbánkách, ale kvůli tomu tu dnes nejsem. Vždycky mě do téhle krajiny něco táhlo. Mám pár míst, které mi tohle dělají, jako by mě tu mělo potkat cosi významného, když tu budu ve správný čas. Nezažil jsi něco podobného?“  
„Tyhle metafyzické nesmysly by se líbily Viktorovi. V tomhle si úplně notovali s Molly, kdyby nebyl gay a Molly neměla vždycky slabost hlavně pro mě, tak bych snad žárlil.“  
„Už podruhé jsi zmínil to jméno. Nechci být vlezlý, ale Viktor je tvůj … partner, přítel? Bydlí tu s tebou? Protože tady všude jsou evidentně věci nejméně dvou lidí.“  
„No vida, Johne. Všímáš si a nejsi úplný idiot.“ zareagoval Sherlock nečekaně kousavým tonem a John se po něm překvapeně otočil. Ne, jeho společník nevypadal naštvaně, spíš smutně.  
„Ale jo, jsem idiot, děsný! Ty jsi taky vdovec, hodně čerstvý … proto tě příbuzní obdařili tímhle chlupatým rancem potíží, že?“ kývl směrem ke psovi, který se do kuchyně následoval a nyní byl stočený pod Sherlockovou židlí.  
„Já chtěl psa už jako kluk a vždycky se mi líbili irští setři, jenže otec měl alergii. S Viktorem jsme vždycky nějakého psa měli, tedy jakmile jsme měli vlastní byt. Ale ve městě by se tak aktivní lovecký pes trápil, tak jsme měli různé teriéry, buldoka a taky jednoho corgiho. Dávali jsme jim střídavě jména podle známých vědců a historických postav. První byl Hawking, pak jsme měli Pitta, Rembrandta,Turinga nebo třeba Shaftesburyho … Viktor byl pán smečky, ten na ně platil, mě nikdy neposlouchali. Poznali, že když na mě udělají ty svoje psí oči, všechno jim dovolím … a Rudovous není žádná výjimka, viď ty potvoro!“  
„Rudovous není vědec a pokud mě paměť neklame ani politik nebo malíř.“ nadhodil John.  
„Je to návrat do dětství, to jsme si s Viktorem hrávali na piráty, Rudovous byl on, já byl Žlutovous a nedovedli jsme si představil lepší povolání. On tomu částečně zůstal věrný, byl to historik. Původně chtěl studovat Drakea a alžbětinské mořeplavce, ale nakonec se z něj stal odborník na éru posledních Stuartovců.“  
„Ach, takže jste se znali celý život? To zní hrozně romanticky!“  
„Byl to syn našich sousedů, od našich pěti let jsme spolu dělali úplně všechno a někdy v sedmnácti si uvědomili, že chceme být víc než jen kamarádi. Formalitám jsem nikdy moc váhu nepřikládal, ale po tom mém zranění jsme se přece jen vzali.“  
John trochu posmutněl, tenhle muž už zřejmě svou životní lásku prožil.  
„To byl Viktorův nápad, přestěhovat se sem. Jednou jsem tak hloupě plácl, že mě sem cosi láká a on se toho chytil.  
Před šesti lety ho začalo zlobit zdraví a zjistili mu IPF. Když se jeho stav zhoršil natolik, že už nezvládal učit, umanul si, že chce k moři a proč prý ne sem, když mě tu má něco výjimečného potkat? Taková blbost!  
Ale samozřejmě, že jsem mu vyhověl. Cokoliv, aby byl šťastný, ale jediná zaznamenání hodná událost, která mě tu potkala, byl … jeho odchod. Ještě to nejsou ani tři měsíce.“  
„To je mi vážně moc líto, Sherlocku. Vím, že je to fráze, kterou člověk při takových příležitostech slyší ze všech stran, ale ...“ soukal ze sebe neobratně John.  
„Ale ty jsi v podobné pozici, od tebe to nezní plytce. Měl jsi zřejmě vydařené manželství, byla to ta pravá?“  
„Asi ano. Pochopila, že poklidný stereotyp a pravidelná pracovní doba nejsou nic pro mě, že potřebuju v životě nějaké vzrušení. Měla trochu špatný pocit z toho, že jsem se po svatbě nechal převelet zpátky do Anglie, kde mi přesně tohle hrozilo dokonce i jako vojákovi. Ale podpořila mě v rozhodnutí zvýšit si kvalifikaci, abych získal místo v prestižním chirurgickém týmu. Sice už jsem bezprostředně nezachraňoval životy, ale mnoho našich vojáků vede díky mně kvalitní život i po devastujících zraněních. Znamenalo to, že jsem měl náročnou pracovní dobu a nebyl moc doma, ale nikdy si nestěžovala.  
Vlastně mi Mary předpověděla cikánka na pouti, když mi bylo patnáct – prý mou největší láskou bude osoba, která nesnáší své první křestní jméno. Mary to své přestala používat, krátce po tom, co jsme se poznali, příliš jí připomínalo život, co nechala za sebou – mě se naopak Rosamund líbila, tak jsem to prosadil jako jméno naší druhé dcery.“  
Sherlock se na svého hosta zkoumavě zadíval: „Takže ty věříš na věštby, předtuchy a podobné kraviny?“  
„Jak se to vezme, cikánky s kávovou sedlinou a televizní astrologové jsou mi většinou spíš pro srandu, ale párkrát jsem zažil zvláštní momenty. Ty jsi nikdy nezažil pocit, že … já nevím, jsi pouhým rozhodnutím, že si vezmeš taxi místo cesty metrem zásadně změnil směr svého života?“  
„Já … nemám rád takové pocity, nemám rád nic, co nedokážu rozumově vysvětlit ...“ Sherlock najednou zněl rozpačitě a rozčileně.  
„Takže zažil?“  
„Několikrát jsem prožil momenty nevysvětlitelné paniky bez rozumného důvodu. Poprvé ještě jako kluk – našli jme s Viktorem v lesích za našim domem starou studnu a oba jsme se spontánně sbalili, utekli a už nikdy se na to místo hrát nevrátili. Rodiče to tam později nechali prozkoumat, studnu opravit a zabezpečit. Úplně normální zařízení svého druhu, jen nebylo zanesené v žádné mapě. Ale já měl tehdy pocit, že se tam stalo něco příšerného, nebo mohlo stát, pokud bychom zůstali a Viktor to cítil úplně stejně.  
Zažil jsem to ještě párkrát – třeba na střeše nemocnice Svatého Bartoloměje. Byl jsem tam kvůli něčemu za Molly a chtěl jsem si zakouřit, všude tam jsou zákazy, tak jsem vylezl na střechu – podotýkám, že netrpím závratí, vyšplhala jsem i na mnohem vyšší místa, ale když jsem se tenkrát podíval přes okraj na ulici …  
Viktor mě celý život ponoukal, abych tyhle pocity neodsouval do pozadí, že mi to má cosi napovědět a Molly mlela to samé!  
Ona tvrdí, že jí to fungovalo, že nakonec našla kam, její život směřuje. Víš ona byla dlouhé roky tak nějak … ehm zamilovaná do mě, nechápu proč. A ve snaze to překonat chodila s nejrůznějšími divnými týpky včetně muže, který se mě pokusil zabít – tohle mně dost mrzelo, navázal s ní známost jen, aby byl blíž ke mně. Ona nás také tenkrát našla a udržela mě při životě do příjezdu záchranky. Do té doby jsem jí spíš jen milostivě bral na vědomí, ale takové zážitky dělají z lidí přátele.  
Nakonec mým prostřednictvím poznala jednoho z mála inspektorů Scotland Yardu, který není úplný idiot a později mi řekla, že hned poznala, že on je ten pravý. No dobře, v jejím případě to pomohlo, po letech marného vzdychání a podivných známostí, našla muže, který jí dal, co potřebovala, ale já?  
Já strávil celý život se svou první láskou, co jiného, co víc hledat? A přece! Jsi první, komu to přiznám a vlastně ani nevím, proč to řeknu zrovna tobě, ale když jsem byl s kulkou v hrudníku na pokraji smrti, můj mozek generoval nejrůznější myšlenky a představy. Chvíli jsem se snažil přežít, neupadnout do šoku a tehdy na mě mluvili Molly, Viktor nebo třeba můj bratr, ale pak … pak mě nějaký hlas přesvědčoval, že musím žít ne kvůli Viktorovi, což by bylo logické, ale kvůli něčemu úžasnému, co teprve přijde. Co může v mém životě asi ještě tak přijít?“  
„Já nevím, co třeba ta tvoje dedukční metoda? Krom rentgenování životů tvých známých, použil jsi jí někdy v praxi?“  
„Párkrát jsem některému inspektorovi řekl svůj názor, až na tři čtyři výjimky mě většinou ignorovali – obávám se, že jsem se neudělal moc populárním, protože jsem svou metodu nejdřív vyzkoušel na nich samotných.  
Ale taková Sally Donovanová mi nakonec odpustila, díky mé impertinenci se konečně přestala stydět za svou bisexualitu a od té doby žije s kolegyní Hopkinsovou.“  
„Hele, ty by sis skoro mohl založit seznamku – nejdřív ta tvá kamarádka Molly, teď tyhle dvě policajtky. Ale ne, vážně, proč by sis nemohl založit něco jako detektivní kancelář? Máš schopnosti, kontakty na Yard a stopařského psa k tomu. Třeba je tohle, to velké, co tě čeká. Však ještě nejsi tak starý.“  
„Před třemi nedělemi mi bylo dvaapadesát – celá rodina se sem sjela a všichni se snažili být nechutně povzbudiví. Vsadím se, že dát mi štěně, byl nápad Molliných dětí – ona nemá moc širokou pokrevní rodinu, tak si nás adoptovali jako strýčky – což mi nikdy nevadilo, aby bylo jasno, děti jsou snesitelnější a zajímavější společníci než většina dospělých, ještě jim nestačili pomlít mozky na šrot.“  
„Ale vlastní nemáš. Není to škoda?“  
„Na konstantní výchovu nejsem dost zodpovědný a vytrvalý, ale hlásím se k tomu, že jsem usilovným rozmazlováním kazil výchovu svých neteří – dnes už jsou dávno dospělé, ale jsou to potvory mazané, ovšem zdaleka ne tak nafoukané, jako jejich rodičovstvo. Můj bratr dělá do politiky a je docela snob – vzal si aristokratku, víc než to, dědičku jednoho z mála titulů, které se mohou předávat i po ženské linii – technicky vzato by si měl říkat sir Smallwood spíš než pan Holmes, ale tvrdě pracoval na tom, aby titul připojil i k našemu rodinnému jménu. Dokonce si dali do svatební smlouvy, že první syn bude dědicem Smallwoodů a druhý Holmesů – a jako na potvoru mají dvě dcery!“ škodolibě se rozesmál: „Tak se jim alespoň pomstil rodinným vkusem na jména: Anthea a Eurus!“  
„To zní spíš řecky než tradičně anglicky!“  
„A přesto je to rodinné – Anthea byla prababička, byla řeckého původu. Mycroft se na ní ještě matně pamatuje, je o sedm let starší. A to druhé jméno taky přinesla do rodiny ona, jmenovala se tak naše sestra . I na ní se Mycroft pamatuje líp než, já. Byla o čtrnáct měsíců starší než já a údajně zázračné dítě, ale když mi byli tři, zemřela na nějakou agresivní formu leukémie – v polovině osmdesátých let v léčbě těhle věcí nebyli tak úspěšní, jako dnes.  
Mycroft si z toho odnesl jakýsi ochranitelský komplex vůči mně, coby zbývajícímu sourozenci, což bývá někdy otravné. Protože podpořil ten nápad se psem, asi usoudil, že když se budu mít o koho starat, nebudu mít čas na chmurné myšlenky.“  
Po tomhle vyznání se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho. John by strašně rád řekl něco, čím by svého nového známého rozradostnil a v hlavě mu hlodala jedna všetečná otázka. Pak si všiml, že dopili čaj.  
„Nemám ti pomoct do postele? Možná by ti udělalo dobře se na chvíli natáhnout a třeba usnout.“  
„Ne, nechci spát, když tu mám konečně zajímavou návštěvu.“ vyhrkl Sherlock, čímž na Johnově tváři vyloudil úsměv: „Dobře, tak aspoň lehnout na ten gauč v obýváku a já ti za to budu i nadále dělat společnost.“  
„Ale zas abys kvůli mně nepromeškal zpáteční spoj do Londýna. Už takhle jsem tě zdržel, občas bývám pěkně sebestředný, jak mi moji blízcí stále připomínají. Nechci, aby si tvé děti dělaly starost.“  
„V klidu, zavolám jim, že přenocuju u přítele – což je vlastně pravda. Ačkoliv jsme se potkali před pár hodinama, mám pocit, jako bychom se znali celý život.“ usmál se John a pomohl Sherlockovi s přesunem zpátky do obýváku, pes je s veselým máváním ocasu následoval.  
Když uložil Sherlocka na pohovku, začal po pokoji hledat něco na přikrytí, ale našel jen starý svetr přehozený přes jedno z křesel. Podal ho Sherlockovi, ale rozhodl se, že znovu zatopí v krbu, aby bylo jeho pacientovi tepleji.  
„Zásoba vyschlého dřeva je ve stojanu na chodbě a sirky budou někde na krbové římse.“ ozval se za ním Sherlock, který zjevně vydedukoval, k čemu se John chystá.  
„Nějak rychle sis zvyknul, že tě někdo obskakuje!“ neodpustil si doktor ušklíbnutí, ale odpajdal pro dřevo.  
Když se vrátil s pár vhodnými polínky v podpaží, Sherlock se na něj z gauče samolibě křenil: „Na takovou péči se snadno zvyká. Krom toho jsi z nás dvou aktuálně ten mobilnější a taky jsem byl vždycky zatraceně sobecký parchant.“  
John to nechal bez komentáře, ale uchechtl se. Navzdory tomu, že se dnes nadřel jako kůň a bolela ho obě zraněná místa, cítil se tak skvěle, jako už dávno ne. Sklonil se ke krbu a nachystal na zátop, pak se s lupnutím v zádech narovnal a začal na římse před sebou hledat ty sirky.  
Mohl si tak prohlédnout řadu fotografií, opřených o stěnu, kterým při první obhlídce nevěnoval pozornost, i proto, že je clonila řada jiných tretek, mimo jiné perský pantoflíček, štos dopisů přibodnutý zavíracím nožem a dřevěná schránka ve tvaru pirátské truhly.  
Tentokrát John ignoroval ty svérázné suvenýry a prohlédl si fotografie. Ze Sherlockových zmínek si troufal odhadnout, kdo jsou Molly a její děti, Mycroft se svou hubenou aristokratickou manželkou či ony neteře s řeckými jmény. U pár tváří byl samozřejmě bez šance, ale nepotřeboval ovládat dedukční metodu, aby poznal Viktora.  
Vyskytoval se na hned na několika snímcích a jeden byl určitě ze svatby. Johna hodně překvapil, po boku Sherlocka, i na prahu padesátky aristokraticky pohledného, si v duchu maloval obdobně vysokého elegána, buď kontrastně blond nebo naopak snědý, jižní typ, ale Viktor byl pomenší chlapík s plochým nosem, pokrytým sprškou pih, nepoddajnými, hřebíkovitými vlasy rezavohnědé barvy a širokým úsměvem, při kterém se mu dělaly dolíčky ve tvářích.  
„Johne, pospěš si s tím ohněm, začíná tu být vážně chladno. Na mou sbírku sentimentálních připomínek můžeš zírat zbytek večera.“ ozvalo se mu za zády.  
Byl tak ponořený do svých úvah, že sebou při zvuku Sherlockova hlasu trhl a shodil z římsy pirátskou truhlu. Pak se to semlelo hrozně rychle, Sherlock za ním vyplašeně zařvat a vyskočil z gauče a John se snažil napravit svou nemotornost a truhličku chytit. Povedlo se mu to, ale za cenu odhození hole a ztráty rovnováhy, takže se ve finále váleli na podlaze oba dva a Rudovous kolem nich pobíhal a starostlivě je očichával.  
John tiskl zachráněnou schránku k hrudníku a opíraje se o ušák, stavěl se na nohy: „Jsem nešika, moc se omlouvám!“  
Sherlock se zatím s bolestivou grimasou a bledou tváří vysoukal zpátky na gauč: „Já se omlouvám za svou hysterickou reakci, ale ...“  
John opatrně vracel bedničku na její místo, když si konečně všiml patinovaného štítku na boku a byl doma.  
„Milovaný manžel Viktor Trevor-Holmes, 17.12.1980 – 4.11.2032, Kdo nalezl přítele, našel poklad.“  
Sherlock dutě konstatoval:“Doufám, že by to takhle ocenil. Máme na zdejším hřbitově zaplacené místo, ale nějak jsem se nedokázal odhodlat ho tam uložit. Krom toho, pirátské poklady se tradičně zakopávají v noci a já pozbyl svého prvního důstojníka, který by šel se mnou.“  
„Ještě jednou se omlouvám, jsem vážně idiot!“ vypravil ze sebe rozpačitě doktor, mělo ho trknout, že ta věc není jen nějaká dekorace, když už slyšl o dětství svého nového známého.  
„Jen málokdo není Johne. Může tě utěšovat, že jsi podstatně menší idiot než většina ostatních a teď už sakra zapal ten oheň! Sirky jsou v perské trepce!“  
John poslechl a pak si trochu rozpačitě přisedl k Sherlockovi na gauč. Ten natáhl ruce dlaněmi směrem k plamenům a zavřel oči: „Ach, teplo! Skoro celý život je mi zima.“  
„To se nedivím, nemáš na sobě ani unci tuku. Jíš vůbec něco?“  
„Občas zapomínám, zdržuje to od práce. Krom toho plný žaludek odkrvuje mozek. A taky v poslední době nemám nikoho, kdo by mi připomínal, že mám jíst.“  
„V tom případě ti půjdu udělat toust a ty ho hezky přede mnou sníš!“ poručil John, ale pak zaváhal: „Teda pokud máš něco použitelného ve špajzu?“  
„Dámy Turnerovy by mně nenechaly pojít hlady a kdyby nic jiného, v komoře je spousta sklenic medu – má vlastní produkce!“  
„Ty chováš včely?“  
„Jako vědecký projekt! Tedy začalo to jako vědecký projekt a … nějak se mi to vymklo z rukou. Musel jsem se nějak zaměstnat, když jsme se odstěhovali sem. Strašně rychle se začnu nudit a jak už jsem, řekl, jsem velice sobecký člověk!“  
„To si nemyslím, kvůli svému manželovi jsi opustil Londýn a starat se o pacienta v posledních stádiích plicní fibrózy nemohlo být snadné – z jedné tvé poznámky hádám, že jsi nenechal Viktora odvézt do nemocnice.“  
„Bylo to ode mě sobecké, nechtěl jsem o něj přijít ani o den dříve, než bylo nezbytně nutné. A také … od dětství ho občas trápily noční můry, že zemře sám, opuštěný ve tmě, chladu, vlhku a zimě. Nemohl jsem ho nechat samotného, obklopeného cizími lidmi.“  
„Určitě to ocenil.“  
„Ale teď si připadám jako zrádce!“ vypadlo ze Sherlocka nečekaně. John otevřel pusu a čekal na vysvětlení, protože nechápal, čím by tenhle osaměle působící člověk mohl zradit něčí památku.  
„Chtěl jsi vědět, jestli jsem někdy nezažil iracionální pocit, že by všechno mohlo být jinak.“  
„A?“  
„Zažívám je právě teď, posledních pár týdnů se mi cosi, kdosi v mé hlavě snaží vnutit dojem, že na mě ještě něco velkého čeká. Jak? Jak si nějaká buňka v mém těle může dovolit mi sugerovat, že to, co jsme měli s Viktorem není dost? Jak může přijít ještě něco lepšího?“ vykládal Sherlock rozčileně.  
„Proč nutně lepšího? Jen zkrátka jiného, to není žádná urážka Viktora. Taky si nemyslím, že je nějaká urážka Mary, že já stále ještě něco od svého života čekám. Dokud jsem měl ji, nepotřeboval jsem nic víc, prahnutí po tom osudovém se vytratilo. Ale teď je ta touha zpátky a možná, možná jsem našel.  
Dovolíš mi ještě jednu vlezlou otázku?“  
„To ti musím povolit nejméně dvě, protože jednu právě pokládáš.“  
„Sherlock není tvoje křestní jméno, přinejmenším není první z tvých jmen, že?“  
„William je tak tuctové a nudné! A myslel jsem, že věštby cikánek z poutí jsou ti k smíchu.“  
„Ne, když se trefí!“  
Sherlock se na Johna upřeně zadíval svýma mandlovýma očima tisíce barev: „Přišlo ti nepatřičné oblečení, ve kterém jsem dnes vyrazil na útesy. Směšné pro někoho, kdo tu žije a zná to tady, ale je to můj nejoblíbenější londýnský outfit. Chtěl jsem ho dnes mít, protože jsem cítil, že se něco stane.  
Už jsem přiznal, jak mě děsí pocity, u kterých se nedokážu dobrat racionálního jádra. A moje puzení k tomuhle kraji a doufání v něco nového mohlo být daleko spíš počátečním příznakem duševní choroby, než sugescí „shora“. Dnes jsem se rozhodl, že vyslyším to volání vystoupat na Beachy Head a pokud tam nic a nikoho nenajdu, tak … už jsem nadhodil, že je to oblíbené místo sebevrahů.  
Kdyby mi Rudovous nepodrazil nohy, byl bych nahoře o dobrou půlhodinu dřív než ty … a už bychom se nesetkali.“ dodal docela tiše a hleděl při tom Johnovi přímo do očí.  
John ten pohled opětoval a Sherlockovy duhovky se v ten okamžik proměnily v magické krasohledy. V tisících barevných střípků spatřil záblesky tisíců jiných vesmírů a věděl, že ve všech se se Sherlockem setkali.  
Někdy už jako děti, které se ztratily z dohledu rodičů a sešli se před výlohou populární cukrárny, jindy jako teenageři, studenti nebo až v dospělosti. V mnoha jiných realitách on sám nikdy nepotkal Mary a vzal si jinou ze svých četných známostí, v některé se jistě nechal sbalit svým atraktivním velícím důstojníkem a ani Sherlock neměl vždycky po boku Viktora, ačkoliv bez něj byl vážně hodně osamělý. Přesto ho v některém z alternativních životů ulovila vytrvalá Molly či nějaký další muž a v jednom z toho přehršle světů i dravá, inteligentní kráska s touhou po nebezpečí. Lhostejno jak a s kým prožili část svého života, pokaždé je osud dříve nebo později svedl dohromady. V tomhle světě je to tedy později, už nejsou žádní junáci, ale ještě nejsou zdaleka na odpis, tak když si dal osud tolik práce, aby je dal dohromady, jistě je ještě čeká spousta dobrodružství.  
Vlastně je to takhle v pořádku, když už na sebe tentokrát čekali tak dlouho, alespoň byli v mezičase šťastní a vedli naplňující životy. John si byl jistý, že z tisíců jiných možností byly daleko bezútěšnější způsoby, jak léta do setkání přečkat.  
„Asi bych přece jen neměl být tak přezíravý vůči svým instinktům – ještě, že aspoň to zvíře má rozum.“ Sherlock natáhl ruku, aby podrbal Rudovouse na hlavě, ale oční kontakt s Johnem nepřerušil. Ten si byl jistý, že oba vnímali to samé, právě se našli.  
„Někdo tu rozum mít musí, když ty jsi takový idiot.“ rozesmál se a pohladil psa taky. V duchu si sliboval, že bude Rudovousovi podstrojovat šunkou a klobáskami za ten báječný zásah.  
„A když už je řeč o idiocii, Johne. Co bys říkal půlnoční výpravě na hřbitov?“  
„Myslíš dnes, kdy ani jeden z nás nemůže kloudně chodit? Abychom tam pokoutně prováděli, na co máš legálně nárok, jen proto, že si budeme moct připadat jako malí kluci? Jasně, že do toho jdu!“  
„Je na čase bezpečně uložit starý poklad, protože jsem právě objevil nový a hodlám si ho pořádně užít!“

**Author's Note:**

> Doufám, že se Vám příběh líbil a zanecháte mi kudos a komentáře. Také doufám, že jste ocenili všechny vtípky a narážky, které jsem do textu schovala.


End file.
